In order to raise or fold up a cord operated venetian blind, or any other type of cord operated window covering, the cords are pulled downwardly which will increase the length of the cords that are exposed. Exposed cords pose a hazard for infants and young children. Efforts have been made to reduce the strangulation hazard posed by the lift cords on window coverings such as venetian blinds. One solution has been to separate the lift cords and attach a tassel to the end of each lift cord to keep the ends of the lift cords from entangling. Other solutions have been break away lift cords. There is still a hazard with these types of solutions because the lift cords are still accessible. There are some window coverings such as venetian blinds and roman shades manufactured that are cordless for safety but these types of cordless blinds or window coverings are approximately four to eight times more expensive and almost always have to be special ordered. Out of necessity, to save money, I invented an affordable cord safety device for window coverings to protect my children from this hazard. My invention keeps the lift cords in the head rail area therefore they are out of the reach of infants and young children. My invention also allows the lift cords to remain equalized for level operation of the window covering. When you buy a window covering such as a venetian blind you need to cut and adjust the length of the lift cords but with my invention the cord automatically adjusts therefore making installation easier. Preferably my invention will be attached or installed during manufacturing.